Who Let the Dogs Out?
(DLC) (Kids Mode) |artist= ( ) (The Sunlight Shakers) ( ) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) (Tom Zehnder & Brian Ibarra) (TSDP) |year= 2000 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Just Dance) (Just Dance 3) (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) |effort= |nogm= 2 |nosm= 3 (JD) |pc= Crimson (JD) Orange (Kids) (JD3/GH) (Remade Pictograms) |gc= (Arrows) |lc= |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 73 (JD) 82 (JD3/JDGH) 109 (Remake) 37 (JDK) |nowc = DogsOut |perf = Main Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) JDK Colton Burton Background Dancers Robert Wells Cameron Boyce TSDP JC Joe Carrier |audio = |dlc = January 18, 2012 (Just Dance 3) |dura= 3:16 |kcal= 22|choreo = Ace Ventura (JDK)}}"Who Let the Dogs Out?" by is featured on , (as a DLC), , , (under a different name), , , and (in Kids Mode). In the Wii version of Just Dance 3 and later games, the song is covered by The Sunlight Shakers; in Just Dance Kids, the song is covered by The Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is dressed up as a male dog. The dog costume is a dalmatian dog with a red shirt, black shoes, and red sunglasses. He also wears a bone necklace. The dancer's costume has light-yellow fur. Starting with Just Dance 3, his fur is white. Remake Not much is changed in the remake. However, his outlines are in higher definition. dogsout_coach_1@2x.png|Original Dogsout coach 1 big.png|Remake The Smurfs Dance Party The dancer is the Smurfs' nemesis, Gargamel. He is wearing his trademark black robe, and furry red boots. Background The background are clouds with bones flying around. The bones and ground light up in the Just Dance 3 version and beyond. The Smurfs Dance Party The background is a snapshot of Gargamel's laboratory. Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, and Smurfette constantly pop out from various parts of Gargamel's machine. Shake Moves There are 3 Shake Moves in . Shake Move 1: '''Swing your arms up and then down. '''Shake Moves 2 and 3: Quickly bring your right arm up and your left arm up consecutively. Shake Move 3 is done for a longer time. WLTDOSM.jpeg|All Shake Moves WLTDOJD1SM.gif|Shake Move 1 in-game WLTDOJD1SM2.gif|Shake Move 2 in-game WLTDOJD1SM3.gif|Shake Move 3 in-game Gold Moves Starting with Just Dance 3, there are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Same as Shake Moves 2 and 3 in . WLTDOJD3GM.jpeg|Both Gold Moves (JD3/GH) DogsOutGoldMove.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) DogsOutGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Who Let The Dogs Out? appears in the following Mashups: * Copacabana * Good Feeling * Moves Like Jagger * Super Bass * Teacher (Costume Party) * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Who Let the Dogs Out? appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his moves: * Barking Mad * Beethoven * Dog Call * Dog Fight * Dog Lock * Funny Dog * Kennel Party Trivia * From onward, Who Let the Dogs Out? is covered by The Sunlight Shakers. ** However, on the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3, the song is not covered. * In The Smurfs Dance Party, the title of the song is Who Let the Smurfs Out?, and the coach is Gargamel. * There is an avatar of the dancer available in . It is unlockable only in July. ** The avatar is also available on , but only if you have saved data from the previous games. *If you look closely at the dog mask, you can see the dancer's head in the mouth hole. * In , the coach's costume was white, but it was changed into a yellow tone. Later remakes are based on this beta element. * In a few lyrics for Who Let the Dogs Out in Just Dance 3 and , there is a full stop at the end of the lines, making them read Who let the dogs out.. This only happens during the second, third, and fourth times in which the lyrics are sung. In the other times when it is sung, it says Who let the dogs out without the full stop. ** This only happens on the Wii version of both games. * The short gameplay for this routine was the first Just Dance gameplay video to be uploaded on the American Just Dance YouTube channel.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eIq7cAXbFxs * This is the second coach with yellow skin in the series; the first is Hot N Cold. * In and , the Gold Move pictogram is reversed. * At the beginning of the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits versions, some quiet barking noises and a police siren can be heard. * In Just Dance, Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits, the lyrics say I tell the fellas/Start the name callin'. ''In ''Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited, this line is Until the fellas/Start the name callin'. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 e60833071b950e4a 14.png|''Who Let The Dogs Out?'' Dogsout thumb@2x.jpg|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (JD3/''GH'') Dogsout.jpg|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Remake) dogsout_thumb@2x glitch.jpg|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Glitched icon) Wholetthedogs jdk cover generic.png|''Who Let the Dogs Out'' ( ) Tex1_256x256_c2120a59a11cd743_14.png|''Who Let the Smurfs Out'' (The Smurfs Dance Party) DogsOut Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Album Bkg on files dogsout_cover@2x.jpg| cover Teachermu_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' album coach DogsOut banner bkg.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited Banner Huletthecatoutloljd4.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar WhoLetTheDogsOutAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 justdance2015wholetthe.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games GOLDEN WLTDO.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND WLTDO.png|Diamond avatar DogsOutPictos.png|Pictograms Screenshots DogsMenu.png|''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' on the menu DogsOut.jpg|Gameplay (Just Dance 3) Who_let_the_dogs_out_lyrics_error.jpg|The lyric errors 0110421458713918c59a6f96bfcd66c1s39024_wii_7.jpg|Gameplay (Beta) Others Videos Official Audio Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out (Original version) Full HD 1080p Who Let The Dogs Out? (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Who Let The Dogs Out? - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Main Series' Baha Men Who let the dogs out just dance 1 WII Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance 3 Who Let the Dogs Out - Workout Mode - Just Dance Greatest Hits Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance 2016 Who Let The Dogs Out - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Who Let The Dogs Out ''Just Dance Kids Just Dance Kids Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men Cover The Smurfs Dance Party'' Smurfs Dance Party - Who Let the Smurfs Out?! Extractions EXTRACT! Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Who Let The Dogs Out References Site Navigation de:Who Let the Dogs Out?ru:Who Let the Dogs Out? Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Cameron Boyce Category:Colton Burton Category:Joe Carrier Category:Robert Wells Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Kids Mode